Bonus Scene
A is a short animated sketch that is only present in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch games. It plays after the player completes either a Request or Favor for an additional reward. Depending on how it plays out, a player either gets a which is a bad ending, a which is a normal ending, or a which is the best ending, which affects what the player get as a bonus reward. When players get the Boo! ending however, they receive nothing. Variations ''Yo-kai Watch'' introduced *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene Jibanyan hazardously crossing the street, and a car is coming. **Boo! version: Jibanyan is hit by a red car, and is flung to the side paralyzed in pain. As he is laying on his side, he says "I did nya-ot see that coming." **Bingo! version: Jibanyan makes it to the other side with a flying leap after narrowly missing the car. **Jackpot! version: While Jibanyan evades the car, as he is about to make it to the other side, he is blindsided by a truck at the apex of his leap, sending him spinning around at high speeds until he crashes into the fourth wall, cracking it, then slides off-screen in obvious pain. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Walkappa attempting to eat a potato chip by tossing it into the air. **Boo! version: A crow takes his potato chip before it could land in his mouth, leaving Walkappa sad. **Bingo! version: The potato chip lands in Walkappa's mouth and eats it. **Jackpot! version: Dismarelda lands on top of a scared stiff Walkappa, though Walkappa was able to manage saving his chip bag from getting crushed. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Komasan fishing, and something gets caught on the Yo-kai's line. **Boo! version: He fishes out a tin can, which bonks him on the head. **Bingo! version: He fishes out a big tuna. **Jackpot! version: He fishes out Chummer, who then eats the poor guy, then dives back into the sea. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Draggie sneezing, and sneezes hard enough that he gets flown back. But something happens as a result... **Boo! version: The sneeze causes his crystal ball to fall down from his head, breaking in half as a result, as a teary-eyed Draggie looks at the ruined ball. **Bingo! version: When Draggie sneezes, he emits a plume of fire, then tilts his head. **Jackpot! version: When Draggie sneezes, he is enshrouded in purple mist, with Dragon Lord appearing out of the smoke with a roar. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Helmsman and Armsman trying to unite, and Armsman jumps for Helmsman... **Boo! version: Armsman misses and crashes to the floor, his leg twitching from the pain, as Helmsman looks on in shock. **Bingo! version: Armsman connects with Helmsman, then strikes a kabuki-styled pose. **Jackpot! version: Armsman suddenly flips onto his hands and kicks Helmsman like a soccer ball, sending the poor Yo-kai flying off-screen while Armsman strikes a three-point landing pose. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Mad Mountain stomping on the ground once much like a sumo wrestler would, but this results in something happening around Mad Mountain. **Boo! version: Jibanyan falls on Mad Mountain's head, hurting him and making him fall on his back, while a dazed and swirly-eyed Jibanyan lies on the floor. **Bingo! version: Jibanyan falls from the sky in front of Mad Mountain, and shivers in pain as Mad Mountain looks on with a smirk. **Jackpot! version: The ground beneath Mad Mountain breaks apart into a hole. He sports a look of sudden realization of his situation before he falls down into the hole he unintentionally created. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Cupistol shooting his pistol to attract a female Yo-kai. **Boo! version: His shot gets Tattletell attracted to Cupistol, much to his displeasure. **Bingo! version: His shot gets Insomni attracted to Cupistol, and pulls a smug face. **Jackpot! version: His shot gets a huge horde of Dazzabels attracted to Cupistol, resulting in Cupistol's need to run away. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Cadin slashing about with his sword in the forest, then sheaths it. **Boo! version: The sword slashes cut the branch that Cadin is standing on, which causes him to fall to the ground. **Bingo! version: The sword slashes cut apart some leaves. **Jackpot! version: The branch Cadin was standing on is sliced apart, but this time, the culprit is Sheen. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Jibanyan and Dismarelda on stage, and a spotlight is moving in between them, with a drumroll for suspense. **Boo! version: The spotlight lands on Dismarelda. After exclaiming "Gimme the spotlight!", she summons the cape successfully, but when she tries to summon the hat and the walking stick, they fly out of her grasp. Saddened by this, she then slumps to the ground in depression. **Bingo! version: The spotlight lands on Jibanyan, and the cat Yo-kai soon pulls out a cape, a walking stick, and a hat, ending it with a "Ta-nya!". **Jackpot! version: The spotlight lands on the curtains behind Jibanyan and Dismarelda. Twin trails of fire ignite before Kyubi appears wearing a cape and hat, and moves the stick in his hand like it is a wand, making a ring of fire. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Manjimutt playing on a toy golf course with his signature umbrella putter, with Happierre, Tattletell, Ol' Saint Trick, and Hungramps watching. **Boo! version: Hungramps picks up and eats the golf ball just as it gets to the hole. Manjimutt cries while everyone else face-faults. **Bingo! version: Manjimutt gets a hole-in-one, and everyone cheers. **Jackpot! version: When Manjimutt gets the hole-in-one, the hole glows brightly and explodes. Everyone is left dazed and ash-covered from the explosion. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Jibanyan reaching towards Walkappa to aid the kappa Yo-kai up onto the summit of a mountain the two are hiking up. In the original audio, Jibanyan shouts "Nyaight!", while Walkappa shouts out "Kappatsu!". **Boo! version: Jibanyan fails in pulling Walkappa up onto the summit, and in doing so, most of the summit breaks off, causing both Yo-kai to fall. **Bingo! version: Jibanyan successfully pull Walkappa up and both stand on the summit safely, and perform a high-five. **Jackpot! version: Jibanyan and Walkappa's hands miss, making Walkappa fall off the summit while Jibanyan recovers his footing. He then makes a face at the camera. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' introduced *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Brushido brushing with his broom. **Boo! version: He notices a Chocobar wrapper, which belonged to Jibanyan, who's lazily munching on one while surrounded by trash. Brushido soon goes into a towering rage, surprising Jibanyan. **Bingo! version: He stops to wipe his brow, with Nate's room being spotlessly clean, as Jibanyan and Hidabat give the cleaning Yo-kai a round of applause. **Jackpot version: Brushido is sucked up by a vacuum cleaner wielded by Jibanyan apparently trying to help the little Yo-kai, wondering just what he sucked up. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Brokenbrella fighting against the winds of a typhoon, and gets up-turned and blown off his feet. **Boo! version: Brokenbrella lands on his back, still up-turn. **Bingo! version: Brokenbrella lands on his feets and returns to his original shape with a confident smirk. **Jackpot! version: Brokenbrella lands on his knees, and his umbrella lining is torn off, leaving him with a umbrella skeleton. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Jumbelina shifting her facial features. Something happens on the second take... **Boo! version: Most of Jumbelina's features pop off her face, leaving her with a mouth, a blush, and an eye, and becomes depressed. **Bingo! version: Jumbelina's face is all lined up correctly. **Jackpot version: Somehow, she transforms her face into Jibanyan's, much to her confusion. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Ray O'Light giving Drizzelda a bouquet of roses on one knee. Something happens when he does so... **Boo! version: A truck drives by and hits a mud puddle, drenching Ray O'Light in mud, while Drizzelda looks on stunned at the event. **Bingo! version: A rainbow is formed, much to the couple's delight. **Jackpot! version: The truck drives by and hits a mud puddle, but this time, Ray O'Light had moved Drizzelda out of the way, carrying the Yo-kai gal in a bridal carry. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Jibanyan and Ben Tover facing each other in a boxing match. Jibanyan opens with a flurry of punches, but the Eerie Yo-kai proves to be a hard target to hit. Just as Jibanyan tires out, something happens. **Boo! version: Jibanyan's last swing misses Ben Tover, teeters a bit in exhaustion, and collapses, with Ben Tover cheering in his victory. **Bingo! version: Jibanyan's last swing clocks Ben Tover, making the Eerie Yo-kai stand straight up and falls over. Jibanyan, catching his breath, notices his win just as the fight bell rings, and raises both fists in celebration. **Jackpot! version: Jibanyan's last swing clocks Ben Tover, making the Eerie Yo-kai stand straight up. He bends backwards, then forwards, accidentally headbutting Jibanyan, making both fall backwards and hit the mat. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Sandmeh doing some track and field events while Sgt. Burly, Roughraff, Blazion, and Wiglin cheer him on. As he runs, something happens. **Boo! version: Sandmeh runs straight into a puddle, turning him into mud. **Bingo! version: Sandmeh attempts a Monster Box jump, but hits the box and breaks up into sand. **Jackpot! version: Sandmeh attempts a long jump, but breaks apart into sand upon impact. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Gargaros in his befriendable form charging at a certain Brave tribe Yo-kai known to cut down Oni, and moves to intercepts the charge. **Boo! version: Gargaros charged at Slicenrice, who cuts apart Gargaros' kanabo instead of the Oni. Angry over his lost weapon, Gargaros charges once again at Slicenrice, who noticed his mistake and runs away. **Bingo! version: Gargaros charged at Flamurice, who cuts down Gargaros mid-charge. Gargaros eventually falls over, defeated. **Jackpot! version: Gargaros charged at both, who then proceeded to disarm and set Gargaros aflame with their combination technique. Gargaros notices he was set ablaze, and runs to a nearby river, putting himself out, then pokes his head out. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Robonyan performing his Rocket Punch. Something happens, however... **Boo! version: His fists misfire, and looks at his fists in puzzlement. Robonyan then retreats to the future to tune up with a thumbs up and a "I'll be back!". **Bingo! version: Robonyan's fists are launched into the sky, and is pleased with it. **Jackpot version: Robonyan's fist misfire, but when he looks at his fists in puzzlement, the fists fire into his face, knocking his head off his body. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as , this Bonus Scene features Mimikin hiding in a shop as a display piece until he notices Komasan passing by, prompting Mimikin to follow. When Komasan checks behind himself twice, Mimikin takes a pose, but something happens on the third time... **Boo! version: Komasan deducts that Mimikin is just his imagination and keeps on walking. Dismayed, Mimikin runs after Komasan. **Bingo! version: Komasan keeps on walking, not knowing that Mimikin is a Yo-kai, and Mimikin performs a thumbs up in victory. **Jackpot! version: Mimikin's posture is unstable and soon falls apart into pieces, shocking Komasan. *Noted in Yo-kai Watch 2 as }}, this Bonus Scene features Jibanyan playing Whack-A-Mole, with Whisper as the mole, and misses a couple of times, before smacking him upside the head with a cross-swing. Something happens after this. **Boo! version: When Jibanyan jumps into the air, Mudmunch jumps out of the right front-placed hole, but gets pulverized by Jibanyan's swing, much to his astonishment. **Bingo! version: When Jibanyan jumps into the air, Mudmunch jumps out of the right front-placed hole, scaring Jibanyan onto the floor, with Mudmunch and Whisper pumping an arm in victory. **Jackpot! version: Whisper exits out of the machine to give Jibanyan a taste of his own medicine, but Shogunyan takes Jibanyan's place and slices Whisper in twain. In other languages * Italian: Scena Bonus Category:Game mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch